


Summer's Welcome

by SummerFlingsAndThings (QueenBoudicatheGreat)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), First Meetings, Fluff, Im not sure if im sorry yet, Just... So much fluff, M/M, Rihht now its like a kind of lilac color but we'll see, SOMEONE (me) is getting a little purple prose-y again, Sapnap isn't here which is a CRIME, We'll have to wait and see just HOW purple this prose gets, george moves to florida, more tags to be added because i literally dont know what's gonna happen yet, so much so that i may cave and rope him into later chapters, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBoudicatheGreat/pseuds/SummerFlingsAndThings
Summary: George finally moves to Florida with Dream and Sapnap. A look at the first two weeks he's there with him and Dream orbiting one another and dancing around the subject and tripping over their feelings.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 60
Collections: DSMP Big Bang Bootcamp





	1. Excitement, Hugging

**Author's Note:**

> Ayo! This is being written for the DSMP Big Bang Bootcamp! If you don't know what that is, basically every week the other mods and I come up with three prompts for everyone in the Discord server and you try to complete as many as you can. The idea is to create something new every week, but I decided it would be more fun to try and incorporate all of them into one fic. So, basically this is going to be a fic with 15 possibly VERY short chapters to be updated weekly (probably Thursdays) with each chapter based on one prompt. Due to the nature of all this, I have no idea how things are gonna work out. So that will be a fun adventure for everyone!
> 
> Also! I swear to God I haven't given up on A King's Gambit. I've just been Very Busy and the character I chose to write from is surprisingly a VERY difficult headspace for me to get in. Can I get into the headspace of a literal child murderer with a God complex? Sure, no problem! This one tho? Apparently not. Go figure. 
> 
> Also also, follow me on Tumblr: summerflingsandthings.tumblr.com

Dream didn't like airports. He never did. Even as a kid when his parents would take the family on vacation, flying was always the worst part. Granted, being in the actual plane was worse that the airport itself, but the big rooms full of too many people going too many places to the tune of too many noises was a pretty close second. Everything about it made Dream's anxiety triple and his skin itch. So really it wasn't that Dream didn't like airports, he hated them, full stop. 

But this time was different because Dream was finally meeting  George ,  and he wasn't sure if it was better or worse for that fact.

The part that was better was obvious. It was  _ George _ . He was finally going to meet his best friend in real life. Was going to be able to hear him talk and laugh and breathe without the filter of Discord between them. Was going to be able to see the way his eyes sparkled as he rolled them and his cheeks went pink when Dream told a really bad joke. Was going to be able to wrap his arms around that tiny, skinny body and hold him tight and know that he'd probably be able to do that every day for the foreseeable future. 

The problem was that George would also see  _ him _ .  And Dream was terrified of how he'd measure up. He had meant to give George a face reveal -- a selfie, a video call,  _ something _ \-- but he could never bring himself to do it. So what if George had concocted his own idea of what Dream looked like? What he was like out from behind his computer screen shield? And what if Dream wasn't enough? Or, possibly even worse, what if Dream was  _ too much _ ? Too big, too loud, too energetic, too tactile, too sensitive, too everything? What if George finally met the real Dream and he was left completely disappointed? 

But all that was pushed aside because according to the garbled announcement George's flight had just landed and the passengers were slowly filtering into the main lobby area and Dream suddenly realized he didn't know what George was wearing and George had absolutely no idea who he needed to look for. 

But Dream shouldn't have worried and maybe one day when he looked back he'd find himself laughing at his lack of faith because he found George immediately. Like a moth to a flame, like a sailor to a lighthouse, Dream's world narrowed down to George as soon as he caught even a glimpse. Unlike everyone else slowly milling around, George had a serious little frown on his face, eyebrows turned down into a sharp little furrow as he ducked and weaved through the crowd. Every now and then he'd go up on his tiptoes and use his height to peer over the heads surrounding him and Dream couldn't help the delighted laugh that burst forth. George froze, cocking his head to the side like a dog in some old cartoon and Dream laughed again. George's head whipped around at the sound, and his gaze zeroed in on Dream.

And then he was running.

Before Dream could blink, he found himself with an armful of George, almost falling over backwards with the force of the hug George had all but tackled him with. But with less than a second's hesitation he was laughing again, the sound too loud even in the crowded airport and ringing in his ears, but he couldn't care because he was hugging George back and lifting him off the ground with the force of it and George's giggles were bouncing around his head. "George! George, you're  _ here _ !"

George hugged Dream tighter and buried his face in the crease of Dream's neck. "I'm here, Dream."

Dream fisted the back of George's shirt and swore, "You're never going back to England. I won't let you. Not without me." George pulled back probably to make some smart comment, but when he saw Dream's face, he froze, eyes wide. Part of Dream wanted to feel self-conscious under the stare, but the almost starstruck look on George's face held him back. "What are you looking at?"

"Dream-" George gasped like the word was punched out of his chest. His arms went from where they were wrapped tight around Dream's neck so that his hands could cup Dream's cheeks and Dream adjusted his hold so that he had both his feet on the floor again. George was smiling so wide and his eyes shone with tears and Dream was certain he'd never seen a person look that happy in his life. "Dream, you have  _ freckles _ ," he all but cooed as his thumbs brushed back and forth across the freckles he was apparently so enamored with. 

"I- Yeah. Yeah, I do." The words bubbled up from between Dream's lips directly from his heart. "Yeah, George, I have freckles."

"They're pretty," George said, his voice soft and reverent like he was sharing the secrets of the universe. "You're pretty."

Dream's cheeks went a little pink at that but he couldn't stop smiling like a moron so he just let go of George's waist with one hand to cup it over George's which was still resting on his cheek. "Yeah, well. You're prettier."

George also blushed a little, but he was also still smiling like he won something, so Dream counted it as a win, especially when he pulled out of the hug only to tangle his fingers with Dream's. He started tugging Dream along, smile turning a little playful now. "Come on. I need to get my bags. They're super heavy so I'm gonna make you carry them all."

Dream just nodded along, happily following George wherever he led. "Yeah, okay."

George laughed, a little incredulous, a little shy. "I'm not  _ actually  _ going to make you carry my bags, Dream."

"No! No, I will. I absolutely will," Dream insisted, giving George's hand a squeeze and trotting a couple steps so they were side by side. "I'd carry everyone in this airport's bags for you to stay here. It'd be worth it."

"You don't have to do anything to keep me here, Dream. I'm already here."

"I'm not doing it for that," Dream said, shaking his head. "I'm doing it for  _ you _ . Will you please let me carry your bags, George?"

"You're literally the world's biggest simp, even in real life," George said, looking up at Dream with an almost helplessly happy look. Dream just grinned back at him and shrugged, not denying the claim and George squeezed his fingers. "Okay,  _ fine _ .  You can carry my bags, you weirdo."

Dream did a fist pump with his free hand just to make George laugh and felt his heart flip when he succeeded. "So, after this, what do you wanna do?" Dream asked as they stood next to the baggage claim. "You've got the whole of Florida available to you. We can do anything you want. Go anywhere you want."

George hummed in thought and leaned against Dream's side. Dream decided to test his luck and lifted his arm to drape it over George's shoulders and was delighted when the other man tucked himself into his side like he belonged there. They watched the bags roll by in silence for a moment before George said, "I think I just wanna go home."

Dream's heart froze in terror and fell to his feet in disappointment before shooting back up into his throat and kicking up into double time. Because George wasn't talking about England. He was talking about a little house in the suburbs deliberately bought with too many bedrooms. He was talking about dumb knick knacks shelves and fanart shrines that he'd never seen outside of pictures. He was talking about a yard that somehow always needed cutting and a living room that was always messier than anyone realized it was. He was talking about a cat who walked around like she owned the place but always took the time to curl up next to you when you were having a bad day and a boy who never remembered to take out the trash but always remembered exactly how to make you laugh when you were feeling your worst. He was talking about another boy who laughed too loud and worried too much and cared about everything with every fiber of his being. 

Dream swallowed hard and blinked faster than he normally needed to a few times and stared down at George like he was the most wonderful thing Dream had ever clapped eyes on and when he spoke his voice was thick and soft and warm and tooth-achingly sweet like honey on a warm afternoon. "Yeah? You wanna go home, George?"

And George looked back up at him with an identical expression and voice to match. "Yeah. Take me home, Dream."


	2. Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: We're going to focus on Dream and George for this fic, not Sapnap  
> Me to Me: Make this chapter low-key about Sapnap  
> Me: Wait, she's got a point
> 
> Anyway! We're back again! This time with a kinda short chapter (I barely broke 1K! :0c ) some absolutely pointless fluff! For real, they're just hanging out in the yard and Dream is waxing poetic about how pretty George is in the sunlight. I say that like there's going to be any chapters at all that are going to be anything but pointless fluff. Sidenote! After I finished writing this chapter I realized that there's nothing stopping this from TECHNICALLY being a prequel to Sapnap's Guide. Granted all that would mean is that Dream never actually realizes that he's head over heels for George in this fic, but I'm definitely not OPPOSED to that. Let me know what you think about that! You absolutely wouldn't have to read Sapnap's Guide to read this fic or vice versa. I just think there could be a few fun references that I could work into this to tie them together. But then again that would make this the SECOND DNF fic I wrote where I rob you of the feelings confession so maybe not. Hmmmmm...
> 
> ALSO! Tumblr! Follow me? Please? (｡◕ω◕｡✿) summerflingsandthings.tumblr.com

George was  _ very _ pretty in the sunlight, Dream decided. He also decided it was honestly a crime that he had known George for as many years as he had without properly seeing it. Granted, George didn't leave the house much, and when he did it was almost always cloudy in England, and when it wasn't cloudy, he wasn't the weirdo walking around with Facetime open on his phone, so it made sense that Dream had never seen it, but that didn't change the fact that it should have been illegal. Sure, he'd seen pictures, but it didn't do him justice. Even George's fanciest camera couldn't properly capture the way the shadows curved over his cheekbones or the way his skin went a little pink and warm to the touch or the way the sunbeams seemed to get caught and tangled in his curls. Nothing could possibly ever recreate the sight of George laying in the grass, soaking up the sunlight, with a contented smile on his face and his head resting on Dream's lap. Nothing could ever manage to steal the breath from Dream's lungs like the real thing. 

"Dream?" 

Dream hummed to show that he was listening, but he was more focused on memorizing the slope of George's nose rather than actually paying attention to what he said. Then he realized what he was doing and shook his head. "Wait, sorry, what?"

George rolled his eyes and did his best to pinch Dream's knee, but failed rather spectacularly at it. Dream still yelped in pain just to watch the grin form on George's mouth. "I asked where Sapnap was."

Dream blinked down at him for a moment in silence as the words sunk in and actually registered with meaning. And then he fell backwards laughing so hard his ribs were aching. The air was hot and a little wet like it always was in Florida but the joy bubbling in his chest and the sound of George's whining in his ears made it taste like honeysuckle. 

"Don't- Don't laugh at- Dream,  _ stop _ ," George pouted, sitting up to give Dream a furious little scowl. "Stop laughing at me!"

Dream took a couple deep, shuddering breaths to calm himself and reached out to cup his hand under George's jaw. George was still scowling at him but he leaned into Dream's touch and Dream marvled at the way his fingers rested around George's ear and his palm stretched down to his chin. "I'm sorry," he said, sounding just about as sorry as he was.

"You don't  _ sound _ very sorry."

Dream shrugged, unrepentant. "I can't believe you're only  _ just now _ asking where Sap is. Did you just not notice?"

"It's not my fault!" George protested. "We got home kind of late last night and I thought he was in bed already for some reason."

Dream sat back up and coaxed George's head back in his lap so he could stare down at him like he was the most wonderful thing he'd ever seen. In that moment with the sun shining all around them Dream thought that maybe he was. "And what about today, hmm?" he teased, his voice light and pitching with barely suppressed laughter. "What's your excuse for today? We haven't done anything but sit around out here."

George turned his face away, but that didn't hide the pink that dusted his cheeks. "Leave me alone."

"Never," Dream swore. His tone still danced through the air playfully, but the word still carried the weight of a vow. George put on another little shyly incredulous smile that he always wore when Dream made casual references to his devotion. And like every time before, that smile made Dream's chest feel like it was about to explode and all he wanted to do was shout his love for his best friend from the highest building so that everyone in the world might know. 

"Seriously, though, where is he? I almost want to be offended that he's not here."

Suddenly the memory of Sapnap's laughter rang in his ears and he had to fight back a blush.  _ No way am I gonna be here when you and George meet for the first time _ Sapnap had teased.  _ Thanks but no thanks, I'm not interested in being ignored by both of my best friends for a week.  _ Dream had tried to protest, but Sapnap was firm, insisting that Dream and George would be so caught up and wrapped up in each other that the house could catch fire around them and they wouldn't notice. Dream was reluctant to admit that he was apparently right on the money.  _ I'll have my own Meet George Moment later once the two of you are done obsessing over one another _ Sap had promised.  _ I'm excited to see him, too, but I don't want to be playing second fiddle the whole time. _

"Camping," Dream said instead of trying to explain the whole truth. "A friend of his from Texas is vacationing down in the Everglades and invited Sap to join him."

George looked so adorably offended that it took all of Dream's self control to not coo at him. "You mean to tell me he prioritized getting eaten by crocodiles-"

"Alligators." 

" _ Crocodiles  _ in a swamp over welcoming me to America?" George demanded. "I moved across a whole ass ocean to be here and he's gonna treat me like this?"

"Aw, don't be like that," Dream chided gently. "He said that this would probably be his last chance to see this friend for a really long time. And he's excited to see you, too. He made that  _ very  _ clear." George grumbled a bit to show his acceptance but he still sounded a bit put out. "Don't worry, he'll be here to help you move all your stuff in."

"Really? You'd think he'd actively avoid that day."

"Nah, he'll be here. That's why I told.you to change your delivery date."

George laughed, loud and bright in their little backyard with the grass all around him and the sun in his hair and Dream thought that maybe this was the happiest he'd ever been. 


End file.
